Changing Courses
by DreadPirateWells
Summary: When the paths of the Golden Trio intertwine with that of the Slytherin Prince, how could it change their fates?


Welcome to my first published Fan Fiction. I understand that there is always plenty of room for improvement when it comes to writing, so I appreciate all reviews and critiques. Also, I would like to mention that I am heavily basing my story on the Harry Potter movies. With that said I will disclaim any ownership of the recognizable characters. They are the rightful property of J.K. Rowling.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On with the story!

**Changing Courses**

**Chapter 1: Memories Are Lost**

"Hermione, dear, it's nearly ten!" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairwell.

"Coming!" Hermione Yelled in reply.

Hermione wiped the tears from her salty cheeks and packed the rest of her belongings in her trunk and minimized the size of her bags.

She started down the stairs, stopping to glance at the pictures lining the stairway. The picture of her smiling over a birthday cake with an "11" on it brought fresh tears. If only she had known then what the letter from Hogwarts that arrived that day would later mean.

She continued into the den where her parents were sitting, finishing their coffee awaiting her arrival so that they may bid farewell to her before she flooed to the Weasley's. Hermione stood behind them, out of their sight, and drew her wand.

~Obliviate~

…

Not even realizing that she had exited the house, she began roaming down her familiar street. New tears began to build in her vision but she fought them back. What was done, was done; no turning back.

When she was in a vacant lot, guarded by overgrown shrubs and trees, she finally dissapparated to the Burrow's front step.

Upon her arrival, she could hear Ginny's voice piercing through the door.

"No Ron, she hasn't arrived yet! I will let you know the moment I see her!" was what Hermione could make out.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Steadying herself, she placed a hand on the doorknob and let herself in. As soon as the door was opened, she was greeted by a wand pointed between her eyes. Her gazed followed the wand to a hand, a hand to an arm, and an arm connected to Molly Weasley.

"Oh! So sorry dear," Molly lowered her wand and placed it in her apron pocket. "Can't be too careful these days, eh?" Though Hermione was still in slight shock, Mrs. Weasley pulled her in for a big hug. "Always good to see your face, dear. I'll alert the others of your arrival."

"KIDS! HERMIONE'S HERE!" Molly bellowed up the staircase, though Hermione was quite sure that everyone in Ottery St. Catchpole heard the announcement.

Multiple noises could be heard above Hermione's head. Screeches, slamming doors, shouts could all be heard. A smile formed on her face as the first redhead she met was Ginny.

"Hermione!" Again, she was captured in a bone crushing hug. _She must take after her mother_, Hermione thought. "Good to see you too, Gin." Hermione said between gasps. "Oh! Oh, sorry. You know how excited I get. Heh." Ginny added as she let Hermione go. More footsteps could be heard fumbling down the winding stairs as more red haired people began to appear. Well, all accept Harry's black head peeking around Ron's towering shoulder. They all rushed towards Hermione at once.

Fred and George reached her first hugging her and adding in "How are you's?" and "Good to see ya's." Finally, she was left with Harry and Ron. They both approached her cautiously, knowing what she had just done regarding her parents.

"Well, how did it go?" Ron muttered with pity in his eyes. "As well as to be expected, I suppose. I altered their memories as I said I would in my letters. Seems they may be safe. For how long, I don't know." Hermione said as she looked at the ground and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. This was more awkward than she had expected. Ron burst foreword and embraced her with all of his might. Again, Hermione was engulfed with yet another Weasley. He backed away from her slowly, pink filling his cheeks as he smiled at her sheepishly. She couldn't help but give him a small reassuring smile. Harry stood at a distance, but she could feel his sorrow from where he stood.

"Hermione, you know it's not too late," Harry muttered, "you can still back out. Me and Ron can handle this. You don't have to put yourself through anymore pain." Hermione felt indignant towards this, but feigned humorous arrogance instead. "Harry, no offence, but there is absolutely no way you could survive one day looking for these godforsaken horcruxes without my brains." She said with a smile.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. That's what I was thinking. Was just trying to make you feel better." Hermione smiled a genuine smile. She threw her arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders, directing them towards the kitchen. "Now, how about some dinner?" The trio walked towards the kitchen in unison.


End file.
